longing, we say
by elderberrys
Summary: The five times Sasuke and Hinata have crossed paths unknowingly and the one time they didn't. Non-Massacre AU.


**notes:** i decided to try my hand at a little bit of a worldbuilding + non-massacre au please do tell me what you think! a big thank you to my two friends, gabby and gwen, who helped me look over this monstrosity. a round of applause for all their very much needed guidance.  
the title is taken from a piece by Robert Hass called ' _Meditation at Lagunitas.'_  
 **notes:** crossposted from my ao3 + tumblr account. you can always find me at elderberrys on my writing blog, and please! feel free to send me prompts, or drop by to say hello! i hope you enjoy this mess of a ficlet.

* * *

.

.

.

 **i.** _five years_

There is chatter among the residents of Konoha, a loud gossip that continues on about the Uchiha and Hyuga clans becoming one in clan relations. There isn't much else, but the villagers seem very invested in the topic. Sasuke decides to drown this out; at the tender age of five, he realizes that these things aren't something foreign to him. He's used to strange whispers around him, the murmurs about the Uchiha and their notorious sharingan. He is wise enough to know that these specific matters most certainly do pertain to his family, though, so he scowls a bit as he picks up his pace and runs back home to the compound. The talk seems to become heavy in his ear as he picks up his pace, rushing through the streets and down the dirt roads to the one place where he can find peace.

Sasuke is close to stopping by the river, where he usually drops by to pick up interesting rocks to bring to his brother and maybe a flower for his mother, when his eye catches onto something strange. A soft movement of sorts.

He stops slowly, waiting, blinking at the movement and tilts his head curiously. The cicadas seem to sing louder, drowning out the wind, and the sun casually moves to the east. Sasuke shrugs and continues onward, leaving the place behind.

Hinata stumbles out from behind the tree, fighting with a tiny frog that has leapt from her hand, and nearly lands into the river.

She looks around wondering if anyone had witnessed her struggling and sighs, relieved when she notices no one is there.

* * *

.

.

. **  
ii.** _eleven years_

Sasuke is training rather late with Itachi one evening, his brother never too easy to go up against, but he makes his attempts known. The strain of Itachi's kick into his side sends him flying and he catches his footing, already back in a fighting stance, and Itachi smiles warmly.

"You're doing very well, Sasuke." He praises and Sasuke spits to the side, grinning.

"Yeah, well, you're just going easy on me!"

The young boy charges at him and Itachi purses his lips, activating his sharingan, "Once you can catch up, we can take a break."

Sasuke smirked, aiming for Itachi's waist as he chides, "Yeah! Once I beat you."

After what felt like hours of sparring, Sasuke lay splayed out by the trees of the training area, Itachi somewhere off by the nearby creek refreshing himself. Sasuke stares at the passing clouds, committing some to memory and the shapes they create.

 _I wish to be like a cloud,_ he thinks to himself, _Always changing, always moving through the sky and never once falling behind._ Sasuke snorts under his breath, chiding himself that he sounds eerily similar to Itachi.

"Sasuke, we must head home, mother is to be expecting us soon before the sun sets." Itachi calls for him, and Sasuke gets up slowly, stretching his tired muscles. Straining, he finally dashes to his brother, who holds out his hand.

Sasuke gives him a questioning face, " _What—_ I'm not holding your hand, Itachi! I'm not a baby!" He hisses. Itachi smiles, a warm thing that lights his eyes. Sasuke pouts as he grumbles an obscenity and Itachi doesn't correct him for it, his older brother always patient with him as he holds out his hand, waiting. Sasuke gives in and reaches for Itachi's outstretched one.

"Just protocol, little brother." Itachi teases lightly, and Sasuke makes a face at him.

"Sure, whatever." He harrumphs, and they walk along the forest line, following the dirt path back to the compound.

"You did well, training today." Itachi praises, and Sasuke kicks a few pebbles to the side, taking his compliment to heart.

His eyes searching around him, taking in the countryside as he spots something odd from the trees, the other training ground seeming occupied by two others. Sasuke looks back to his brother who squeezes his hand, as they make their way home.

Hinata begun training on her own, finding a peacefulness in training with Neji, Neji who she thought hated her, but never did. Neji who is finally helping her become stronger.

"We have to do it again, Hinata, we must push you to your ultimate limits." He tells her time and time again.

Hinata nods affirmatively, activating her byakugan and getting into her stance, "Ready when you are, Big brother, Neji."

Neji doesn't make the first move, though, as Hinata strikes first, and it goes like this for a few minutes, as they finally reach a break. Hinata grabbing the bottle from Neji's hands, who smiles at her, seeming to be proud by her gradual process of doing things. She is becoming stronger by her own volition.

"You did well today, Lady Hinata." The younger girl makes a face at him, the honorific she so deeply despises, and wishes for him to never call her by.

"Please, Neji, you don't have to call me that when we are alone together." She chides softly, and Neji nods, not arguing with her as they sit together.

He seems distracted by something out by the dirt path and Hinata looks where his eyes are seeing two dark figures leaving from the training grounds.

"Seems someone had the same idea we had." Neji says.

Hinata smiles, "Yes, seems so."

* * *

.

.

.

 **iii.** _thirteen years_

"So how long do we have to be at this festival anyway?" Sasuke complains, adjusting his yukata for the seventh time today, as Mikoto swipes his hand from messing it up anymore.

"We're going there to have a nice time, Sasuke. Please be on your best behavior." Mikoto tells him, eyeing him firmly.

Sasuke pouts and scratches his chin, "Yeah, well, I might break off from you and father because Naruto invited me to play some of the games with him and Sakura. So—"

Mikoto sighs. Trying to organize plans with her two boys was becoming a challenge, especially since Sasuke had reached the age to talk back to her. Oddly enough, it reminds her eerily of herself when she was at his age.

"Fine, but please meet up with us before the fireworks. We need to be together, as a family." She reminds him. She doesn't believe Sasuke heard her as she places her hands on her hips, "Sasuke." She warns, and he flinches.

"I heard, Ma! I did. I promise I'll be there." Sasuke tells her, as Itachi and Shisui make their way into the room.

"Ah, Sasuke. You look good, kid." Shisui compliments, ruffling his hair.

Sasuke swipes his hand away, scowling. "Don't muss up my hair, Shisui!"

Itachi pokes his forehead, as Sasuke retaliates by sticking his tongue out. Mikoto sighs. _Boys._

"You three!" She calls and they all turn to her.

"Please, for all that is good, be on your best behavior and—"

"Meet you before the fireworks show." The boys finish simultaneously, beating Mikoto to it. She huffs struggling to keep her motherly face as she caves, smiling.

"Good. Good, let's go, Fugaku is waiting for us." As she shoos them out of the house, waving to the others who are heading to the large forest area of Konoha where the festival will be held.

As Sasuke stands beside his brother and his friend, who are talking quietly amongst themselves, he tries his best to hear what they are talking about.

His mother and father are on ahead, standing awfully close, and Sasuke wrinkles his nose. It's a sight to see, for them to be so close. It's such a simple act, but it's so rare to see their affectionate sides that Sasuke catches onto it and turns his head away from them to give them privacy.

"Oh, look—" Shisui nudges Itachi, "Izumi's over there, let's go meet up with her!"

Shisui walks away, calling to the brunette who notices them waving at the sight of the boys. Itachi huffs, turning to look at Sasuke.

"You'll be fine on your own, right, little brother?" Itachi asks, and Sasuke shrugs.

"I have friends to meet up with, so yeah!" He reassures.

Itachi gives him a warm smile, as he pokes his forehead and walks off as Sasuke touches the place where he still feels Itachi's finger, and walks to where the booths are. His eyes searching for pink hair and a loud blonde.

He passes by the small children scooping up goldfishes and the alluring smells of the street vendors selling delicious foods and sweets. Sasuke takes it all in, activating his sharingan to consume the memory well.

"Oi! Sasuke!" He hears a voice, turning to see Naruto in a bright orange jinbei, his sleeves rolled up and his hair- always unruly- looking much more wild than usual.

"Naruto, wait a moment!" Sakura calls loudly to him, picking up her red yukata the best she can, trying to catch up to him.

Sasuke grins as they all encircle each other, talking about mindless things like their assignments from Kakashi that were due and arguing about which booth to go to first. Sasuke feels vaguely at peace, watching Sakura trying to jab Naruto's eyes out as he teases her about her bad aim, only to kick him hard in the shin and Sasuke snorts. They both seem startled at the action, that he even seemed to care about their usual fighting.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questions lightly, her eyes blinking curiously at him and he quirks his lips.

"It's nothing, you two are just— _annoying_." His shoulders shake, as his quiet laughter bubbles up in him. He lets himself free and just laughs, Naruto and Sakura, completely jarred by this sudden emotion, exchange looks and laugh with him.

Naruto wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and Sakura mirroring him, "Let's go, ya bastard! We've got games to play so I can beat you!"

"It's on, idiot." Sasuke says and Sakura shakes her head, the two race away with her in tow as they head over to a different throwing game.

Sasuke watches his footing, but turns at something that catches in his peripheral and it's a soft movement, of three others seeming to do the same thing that him and his friends were doing. He recognizes them vaguely from the Academy, but turns his attentions back to Naruto and Sakura as Naruto tries to chat up the vendor for free takoyaki.

Sasuke thwaps him on the back of the head, sliding a few ryos to pay for the idiot.

"Heh, thanks Sasuke, I could have gotten that, you know." Naruto assures, as he rubs the back of his head and stuffs his mouth.

"Sure you would've." Sakura drawls, biting into her dango.

"You can pay me back whenever we have a mission." Sasuke tells him, turning his attention back to where he saw the three figures. He looks around, realizing that whoever they were, seemed to have long disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Who're you lookin' for?" Naruto questions, nudging him.

Sasuke wrinkles his forehead in thought, "No one."

"Kiba, please slow down!" Hinata pleads, already huffing, wanting to take a break because of her heavy geta.

"Kiba!" Shino threatens and the boy stops immediately, Akamaru almost falling off his head.

"Sorry, you guys, Akamaru and I got excited about the food." Kiba apologizes, rubbing his nose. Akamaru barks lightly in affirmation and Shino grumbles, adjusting his glasses.

"It's fine, but please be mindful that my shoes aren't the best for running in." Hinata says, Shino holding out his arm for Hinata to use as support so she could fix her geta.

"You seem distracted, Hinata?" Shino questions, and Kiba blinks.

"Yeah, he's right. Are you looking for Neji?" Hinata pauses briefly, not sure how to respond.

They seemed to have pick up on her wariness, she's been feeling a heavy sensation of deja vu and isn't too sure on why, "It's something like that— also Neji's with Lee and Tenten right now."

Kiba nods as he sniffs the air, Akamaru barking to the right of them as if signaling to something. "You're right, we go to that one first!" Kiba yells out, heading over to the vendor selling the long strips of meat.

"Whatever it is," Shino begins, "You can always tell us about it, Hinata."

She nods. Hinata knows this already.

"Of course, thank you." Shino's lips turn upwards in a half-smile.

"Good, let's go then." Hinata hooks her arm in his as they walk to where Kiba is, already devouring a large piece of meat, Akamaru chewing on his own.

"So, you gonna tell us who you were looking for?" Kiba asks in between bites, and Hinata shrugs, eyeing her surroundings and looking wistfully to the direction of where she saw the certain thing that caught her eye, already gone.

"No. No one in particular."

* * *

.

.

.

 **iv.** _seventeen years_

"I can't believe we did it." Sakura says, clenching her fists tightly, "We're finally jounin!" Her smile fades as the two boys before her seem to be sulking, "Sasuke! Naruto!"

They flinch as they give her a thumbs up, eyes devoid of emotion.

"Yeah—we're glad, Sakura." Naruto says and Sasuke nods in agreement.

"Will you two get over yourselves! You may have came in second to last, but you're not chunin now!" Sakura reassures them. This only seems to make their mood become darker as they head over to Hokage tower to bring in their slips.

"You need to cheer up before Lady Tsunade has your heads." Sakura chides, opening the door for them. They seem to slump even lower as she rolls her eyes, _Gosh, these two._

Sasuke stands up a bit straighter as he crosses paths with his brother and Shisui. The two seeming immersed in whatever conversation they're having, Sasuke's eyes lingering on their ANBU tattoos. Itachi gives him a nod from the distance and Sasuke returns it.

Shisui turns and waves giddily at him. Sasuke musters a small wave, as they head up to where the Hokage is.

It was already a long session, and not succeeding the way he thought he would was a blow to his ego. He had worked and trained hard for this, somehow managing to not be able to defeat Naruto who was his opponent in the final round of the exams. They were in a stalemate, and ended up being debunked to the bottom because of it. Damn. He didn't know how he would explain this to his father and Itachi. Even to his mother. God forbid.

He already felt like he was falling behind, not even becoming remotely close the shinobi he wants to be.

Tsunade gives out a long speech to Team Seven and Sasuke tries to pay attention to her speech, but he can't shake away the feeling of heaviness on him. The taste of failure seems bitter on his tongue as he listens longer to what the Hokage has to say.

"You are dismissed and congratulations on your new ranks." She tells them, waving her hands as Shizune escorts them out.

"Well that went well. I'll meet you both later today, alright?" Sakura looks between them and they still seem to be in their bad mood. She sighs, patting them both on the back.

"Take care you two." Sakura runs down the steps of Hokage tower, going to her shift at the hospital, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to their own devices.

"See you, bastard. I have to train with Pervy Sage. Gotta perfect that other new jutsu he wants to teach me." Sasuke waves at him offhandedly.

"We'll train tomorrow, alright!" Naruto promises, backwards running, waiting to see Sasuke's response.

"'Course, idiot. See you around." Naruto gives him a rude gesture as he runs towards the gates of Konoha. Sasuke, stuffing his hands in his pockets, makes his way toward the compound.

He stops by the familiar stream, the one he would always go to when he was a child and take naps at from time to time. Sasuke follows the riverline, edging to where the forest is deeper, and sits at one of the nearby rocks, the quietly bubbling.

The stream flows downward as he stares blankly at it, alone with his own thoughts. Sasuke's anxiety seems to creep in further as his hands move to his pouch of weapons, his sharingan activating as he flings a shuriken to hit a nearby tree.

A rustle is heard and Sasuke tenses, already readying himself into a defensive stance.

"Come out!" He calls, his eyes searching for the trees

Something flickers before him and it's a tuft of silver hair and a keen smile that he can make out behind a mask.

"Kakashi." He seethes, relaxing.

"Sasuke, hello."

"What're you doing here?"

"Out for a stroll." Kakashi replies swiftly, "Someone seems rather tense today?"

Sasuke's jaw tics as he runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah, well, just not feeling up for silly antics."

Kakashi hums, side-eyeing him, "You performed well today, you shouldn't beat yourself up for minor mistakes." Sasuke tenses slightly at this, knowing his teacher is right in his words. There's still that underlying bitterness in his chest as he tries.

"I know." He murmurs to himself, his hands clenching and unclenching. Sasuke's never felt this unsure of himself before and he hears Kakashi close his Icha Icha book as he steps near him.

"You're doing your best, Sasuke. I'm proud of what you have accomplished. I'm honored to have been your teacher."

Sasuke smiles to himself as Kakashi pats him on the head, ruffling his hair gently. Sasuke makes no move to stop him and allows this gesture.

"Thank you." He tells him. Kakashi's eyes crinkle and they continue to stand in silence together. Not sure where to start or begin, Sasuke knows he should be heading home soon, but something familiar is there.

He looks up to see the movements of a figure. Sasuke blinks and it's faded away. Must've been something in my eye.

"Well, what do you think, newest Jounin member? How about a spar?" Kakashi asks.

Sasuke eyes him, his smirk appearing, "You're on, old man."

" _Ouch—_ I'm not that old, you know."

They move in a flash, heading towards the training grounds, but Sasuke still can't seem to be rid of the thought of the dark figure. He's seen it before. That familiar sensation, he realizes it's a chakra signature, a very faint one. Seeming to gradually become closer and closer as time passes. Sasuke shrugs this thought away though, as Kakashi's chidori blazes and is aimed directly at him.

Sasuke counter attacks quickly, using Shisui's body flicker he learned a while back and Kakashi praises him for utilizing the move well.

The afternoon is a blur for the two of them; teacher and student going head to head. Sasuke's never felt more alive.

Hinata knows that whatever it is that is around her seems to be coming closer than expected.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Kurenai asks, eyeing her student worriedly, as they leave behind the dango shop after an afternoon tea discussion. Kurenai had been praising her students for passing their Jounin exams, Shino and Kiba had already celebrated alongside Hinata earlier in the afternoon, and went to Hokage tower to be assigned more missions later on for this week.

Hinata had become worried for her future, as an heiress and living up to her duty as a Konoha shinobi. Kurenai had dissipated all her doubts, during their time together, especially over a refreshing cup of chamomile tea and sweets. Hinata owes so much to her teacher who taught her all she knew about strength, strategy and even beauty.

"You did extremely well today, Hinata. I'm very proud of you." Hinata blushes at this, knowing Kurenai means every word.

"Thank you, Kurenai-san, I don't deserve such infinite praise." Her red eyes twinkle with mirth as Kurenai rests a hand on top of her head.

"I'm happy that you, Shino and Kiba were assigned to me, you all have grown so much. I'm content with the way things have been. I can only hope that you all continue this legacy into your future."

Hinata's smile is a broad thing, a once in a lifetime chance to see such a rarity and Kurenai mirrors it.

As they head away from the forest area of Konoha, Hinata's peripheral catches something. She is tempted to activate her byakugan to get a better look, but knowing full well it would alarm Kurenai she decides against it. She squints carefully out towards the trees and sees a vague shadow of movement, but dismisses it for the leaves.

The wind has been rather strange as of late, she tells herself, continuing onwards back to Konoha.

* * *

.

.

.

 **v.** _eighteen years_

Hinata's occupied, and by occupied she felt like she's drowning in clan meetings, and paperwork from recent missions.

Neji had to remind her daily that she needed more rest and meditating, going as far as to keep her on a schedule. She loves her cousin, her closest companion, her brother, though sometimes she feels like he's gradually smothering her from the organization of her current agendas.

She huffs, blowing a piece of her bangs from her face, attempting to finish this heavy stack of paperwork she got from Sakura, She had started to help out her fellow friend with duties around Konoha hospital. Sakura being one of the youngest hospital directors, her and Ino had asked her time and time again to let them help her.

Sakura vehemently refused at first, but finally gave in when the girl was only running off an hour of sleep and a depletion of chakra that Ino had to restore. Especially all the stress that was blocking her chakra pathways that Hinata spotted with her byakugan.

The medic finally gave in to their proposals, and begun taking up some of her paperwork. Hinata also, on top of everything had her missions carried out, went on a few S-Rank ones finally, and even escorting others while leading a team at one point in the week.

She felt proud of herself and her recent accomplishments, but the mountains of things she had to read through and jot down didn't seem very encouraging to her as she struggled quietly to herself in the library of Konoha.

Hinata focused on decoding some of the scrolls before her, writing down efficient seals needed for healing, one that Lady Tsunade had used to make her own medical ninjutsu, the one that even her late grandfather- also first Hokage Hashirama Senju- had left behind to her before his untimely death.

Hinata twirled the quill in her finger, brushing a piece of hair behind her ears, reminding herself to check the time since Sakura needed these sometime soon before the evening arrived, also needing to head to a clan meeting later that night. Hinata stretched her tired legs, moving her shoulders in a circular motion to relieve some of the stress building up.

 _Note to self: remember to ask Sakura for some soothing muscle tricks._ Hinata had a knack for certain medical jutsus that are very much needed for someone with a byakugan, but even then, that was not enough to even be on the same level as Ino or Sakura. Especially Sakura's skills; there's a reason why she's already a hospital director at such a young age.

Hinata needed to make another note off to the side on the parchment to be sure to look over her speech that she will be giving to the elders of the clan for her meeting. Being appointed as a diplomat for the clan was a high honor, and she was excited to begin negotiations. Ino had been excited about the news because she to, was a diplomat for the Yamanaka clan. Shikamaru as well, since he was soon going to become head of his Clan in the near future.

Hinata rolled up one of the smaller scrolls, moving it to the side to make more room for the parchment she was using. She jumped when she suddenly heard the library door open and shut rather loudly; looking up she tried seeing who else was in the nearby proximity.

Resisting the urge to activate her kekkai genkai, Hinata tried listening to see if there was any voices, but heard nothing. Silence. Which in this situation being alone in such a huge building felt very alarming.

Though she brushed it off, continuing her work anyway, and avoiding any other distractions.

Sasuke didn't mean to open the door so loudly, but he was on the verge of his latest discovery, of wanting to create his own jutsu. Although it had not been achieved yet, he was needing a specific scroll to read on the seals he could get by combining some chakra natures.

Looking through the mountainous aisles of scrolls and books, he decided to pick out all the ones he could, setting them down on a nearby table and beginning to set them up in order of what to look through first.

Sasuke immersed himself in the works, scribbling down what he could, mindlessly thinking about how maybe Itachi could help him with this later on.

Beginning to become irritated by the lack of comprehension he was needing to look through some of these much older scrolls, he struggles to give in to the urge of wanting to throw all the books to the floor.

Not looking up from his studies, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching his table, paying no mind to it as he uses his sharingan to memorize some of the scripts faster.

He then hears the quiet voice, "I'm sorry to bother you, but are you finished with this one?"

Sasuke doesn't look up, and waves a hand loftily, looking to see what scroll this person was talking about.

"No, I've already got it down, you can take it."

The person seems to have made a bowing movement before walking away as a silent thank you to Sasuke. The boy feels the familiar sensation again, the feeling that he's felt so many times.

Sasuke looks up, as the dark figure that approached earlier leaves with a swiftness of dark hair trailing behind before the massive doors shut.

He blinks for a moment, his heart stuttering in a weird beat against his ribs.

Sasuke shakes his head, ignoring the burning sensation of wanting to go and follow that familiar chakra signature, and his attention is once again occupied by the many scrolls before him. Going to be a long night.

* * *

.

.

.

 **vi.** _twenty years_

Sasuke felt absolutely finished as he zipped through the trees of Konoha's forest line, heading home for a village clan meeting. He needed to get there so he could have time to freshen up his ruffled appearance. He knew full well that Itachi needed him there. His parents and everyone else seemed to be looking to him and he felt rattled by this.

Sakura and Naruto had told him time and time again to breathe. He has been breathing. damn it. He's alive, isn't he? He would always retaliate with a smart aleck comment and earn a glare from Sakura, Naruto wanting to reach over to strangle his nearly neurotic personality when it came to things like this.

 _It's just a meeting. A meeting that will be held by all of the clans in Konoha to discuss matters on certain achievements. That's all._

Sasuke, shaking his head, moved his legs faster to head home soon so he could dunk his face in water. He needed a break, he already got off from two missions today.

Arriving to his home with enough time needed, he said hello to his mother and waved to his father, who is already dressed and ready for the meeting, before he dashes for the bathroom to get set up for the evening.

Hinata felt like she was suffocating in this thick fabric, Natsu had promised to her that, no, she did not look frumpy. But she felt it. Resisting the urge to fiddle with anything her sweet friend did to this kimono to make it so intricately worn by the likes of her; Hinata sighs, feeling a twist in her gut as she grimaces at her reflection in the mirror.

"That face doesn't suit you very well, Hinata." Neji chides from her side. She rolls her eyes playfully, wanting to pinch his arm for that.

"Easy for you to say, big bro. You always have that face!" Hanabi quips, laughing at the glare he shoots at her.

Hinata giggles, as she embraces the both of them and Neji tenses, Hanabi already squirming to be released.

"I know you two don't like to be held—but please, just this once." Hinata whispers, holding them tighter once they acquiesce to her request.

"Sis, you're being too emotional over this." Hanabi mumbles.

"I agree, there's no reason for this. We are changing. That's all that matters."

Hinata feels the tears prickle in her eyes, and she pulls away to look at them fully. They were going to be the ones to lead the meeting today. Their father had finally allowed them.

Slowly, Hinata was realizing her dreams were coming true, and to be so blessed that she has her family by her side every step of the way.

"I know, I just feel so happy." She wipes her eyes, and the look on Neji's face softens as he puts a hand on her shoulder, gripping it lightly.

"As am I. I have my faith in both of you."

Hanabi grins cheekily, "Hm, and I always thought you were some meanie with a stick up his butt! But you're doing much better, Neji."

Neji thumps Hanabi on the forehead, "Enough lip from you, Hanabi."

Hanabi sticks her tongue out, as a knock is heard in the room and Ko appears.

"Neji, Hanabi, Hinata—" Ko nods to them, giving them a proud smile, "It's time."

Sasuke felt he was going to implode as he sits down after giving his speech to the entirety of Konoha's clans.

Itachi grips his shoulder lightly, "You're doing fine." He murmurs, as Itachi sits up and bows, going forth to the podium to speak of the successes in the Uchiha clan.

"Easy for you to say, you have the fun part." Sasuke mumbles.

Shisui side eyes him, leaning in, "He's always the lucky one, that one."

Mikoto cranes her head after hearing their side by side conversation, giving them a scalding look, one that makes Shisui wince and Sasuke nearly snap his neck from turning so quickly to look as if he was paying attention.

Once the formalities have ended among each of the speakers for the clans, Sasuke searches the crowd. He had already spotted Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto murmuring to themselves.

Surprising that he hadn't noticed Naruto make a scene, his eyes graze over the others and he spots a familiar figure heading towards the podium. A singular dark figure.

The chakra signature so well known to him that he makes out the face of whoever this is. A woman, in a traditional kimono that is darker than most, her hair down her back and her eyes something like moonlight.

Sasuke has never seen her before. He files through his memories quickly, trying to figure out who she was because he has never seen such a face as hers growing up.

Sasuke leans over to Shisui, "Who is that?"

Shisui looks around and raises an eyebrow, "Who're you talking about?"

"The girl heading to the podium."

Shisui gazes around a bit before landing on the girl Sasuke is referring to. She has a firm stance as she begins her speech about the freedom of the branch family, and the lifting of the cursed seal, finally uniting all the families as one clan, finding different solutions to keeping the secrets of the byakugan hidden, and finding peaceful means to let go of the oppressive system that was once held before by the generations.

Everyone had applauded proudly, and the young woman bowed at the podium and shaking her hands with another man who looked highly familiar to her. Though he had more aristocratic features than her much softer ones.

Shisui blinks, clapping along with everyone in the room after the speech and looks back to Sasuke.

"That's the Hyugas, the girl speaking is one of the negotiators of the clan, while the taller man, her cousin I believe, is Neji who is the clan head."

Itachi overhearing this nods, "Neji is one of my partners in missions, he's a very strong opponent and holds himself well. A very admirable person."

Sasuke takes this in, and his eyes never leave the girl. He feels like he's known her from somewhere. A wild concept to be thought because he has never even talked to the girl.

Something about her, though, causes him to go to her once all of the speeches have been made, and everyone is having a dinner outside in the large quad area. Finger foods, and discussions of politics around him, Sasuke continues to search for her while he sees her talking with the same man Itachi mentioned before.

She seems to have caught his eye because she looks startled before it settles into a mask of curiosity as Sasuke approaches.

He suddenly feels wildly out of place being surrounded by Hyugas, who are well known for their all seeing eyes.

Hinata, though, is different from them, this he can tell. She's much softer in spirit and in chakra.

"I'm sorry for my interruption." Sasuke says, his eyes never leaving the girls as she looks absolutely profound by the sight of him.

"It's fine, hello." She says, smiling softly at him and Sasuke's heart gives a stutter to the sound of her voice. Pleasant is the only way to describe it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He holds out his hand, patiently waiting for her to take it, though there's a part of him that realizes maybe shaking her hand isn't the way to present himself to a lady. But she is a shinobi like he is, so it shouldn't matter anyway.

"Hyuga Hinata." She responds, gripping his hand. It's calloused against his, but warm as it melds against his nimble hands, strangely enough seeming to fill the spaces between his fingers.

"Have we?" She pauses briefly, and Hinata doesn't know how else to ask such a thing, but she feels like she's met him before. A strange sensation passes through her as Sasuke's eyes seem to look through hers.

Hinata doesn't know if it's because he possesses a similar ability to hers, but his dark eyes seem completely entranced by her.

"Have we met before?" She swallows, and Sasuke pauses for a moment, his face drawing a blank, pondering her question.

"No. I don't think we have."

Hinata smiles, feeling at her core that she recognizes the timbre of his voice from another time that seemed to have whispered sweet nothings in her ear, his hand drawing memories from a time before all of this.

As she looks into Sasuke's eyes, she knows that he must feel it too. His chakra signature seeming to ignite so clearly, as she lets go of his hand.

"Would you mind- if I may trouble you with some tea?"

"No, that would be perfect." Hinata replies, her teeth flashing brightly as a flush makes her way to her cheeks. Sasuke's lip quirks into a half smile at this.

Strange the way it works, as Sasuke holds onto her leading her to where the cups of tea are evenly placed, as he talks with the Hyuga girl, the girl with the most radiant chakra signature he's ever known. The one familiar thing that he recognized all those years before when he would see something that caught his eye.

The nagging feeling that maybe, it was this girl all along.

Sasuke feels at home as Hinata laughs at his well meaning jokes.

He feels the stares of his family behind his back, as Hinata herself feels the same burning in her back as Hanabi nudges Neji and Hiashi turns away to continue chatting with one of the elders.

"Seems they would have met anyway—without the push." Hiashi says, Neji's eyebrows crinkle at the strangeness of the phrase as he looks on the sight of his cousin and the other Uchiha getting along.

"Seems so."

Fugaku sips his tea quietly as Mikoto smiles knowingly, her eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Sasuke finally found her, huh?"

Itachi nods, "Looks to be that way."

Shisui chuckles to himself. "Is anyone going to tell him that's who he's supposed to court?"

Itachi elbows him.

 _"_ _Not yet."_ Itachi hisses before repeating, "Not yet."

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

thank you for reading!


End file.
